Too Close to My Sunflower
by Nivotre
Summary: Alfred and (f/n) were the best of friends, in a very platonic relationship. Ivan is envious of it and decides to deal with the situation in a way most people wouldn't. Rated T for violence. America x Reader x Dark!Ivan


**Too Close to My Sunflower**

**Summary: Alfred and (f/n) were the best of friends, in a very platonic relationship. Ivan is envious of it and decides to deal with the situation in a way most people wouldn't.**

**Words: 565**

**Author's note: Ciao, I'm Nivotre. ****This is my first reader insert-actually, it's one of the first stories I've written. I actually wrote this out of a whim, so I apologize if the idea seems unoriginal and lackluster.**

**Also, English isn't my first language, so my grammar might be terrible. I'll fix them over time, don't worry! ****And this story doesn't contain many words, but that was because I had limited time when I was writing this story...**

**And, yes, this is a Dark!Ivan reader insert. I don't even know how this idea came to be, actually... And in retrospect, I probably should have written a prequel; I'll get to work on that...**

**Other than that, please enjoy!**

* * *

Ivan Braginski stood before (f/n) (l/n), who looked absolutely horrified at the scene in front of her. In between the two, her best friend, Alfred F. Jones, was sprawled out on the hardwood floor of the apartment that he and (f/n) shared, laying a pool of warm, thick blood.

Dead. Alfred was dead. Actually, he's been dead for a few minutes now.

And Ivan was holding a bloody lead pipe behind his back, making no effort whatsoever to conceal it from (f/n)'s line of sight. He had been caught by her; what was the purpose of trying to talk his way out of guilt?

(f/n) slowly sank down to her knees, silent but rapid tears streaming down her face. "Why, Ivan? Why did you do this to him?" she choked out, trying to restrain her anger, her rage, her hatred towards Ivan.

The tall, silver-haired Russian smirked sadistically as he answered, "I noticed that Alfred was getting much too close to you, sunflower, so I took care of him, da?" That truly was the reason why he killed that blonde-haired idiot. Alfred was getting much too close to his precious sunflower for his liking, and he needed to do something about it, which resulted into him using violence to dispose of Alfred. There were other ways to deal with it, sure, but that was the idea that appealed to him the most. Plus, hearing Alfred's piercing screams of mercy delighted him to an extent.

(f/n) glared up at him fiercely, absolute hatred showing in her eyes. "Well, you didn't have to kill him, you know!" she yelled at him, unleashing her pent-up anger.

Ivan's cold and sadistic smirk changed into a sad and forced smile as he looked down at her. "You two even looked so adorable together...what a shame. However, I am not sorry. Nor will I ever be sorry, sunflower."

(f/n)'s rage grew with each passing second, her teary (e/c) eyes meeting his melancholic purple ones. "And why not?! You just killed my best friend, and one of your close friends, and you're not even sorry or bothered to apologize?!"

Ivan sighed and turned around. "I stopped apologizing a long time ago, sunflower," he replied as he slowly walked towards her front door.

This action angered her even more. She stood up, clenching her fists. "Hey, don't leave! Answer me!" she screamed.

He opened the front door, tucked his pipe in his trench coat, and took one last look at her before he left. He gave her a sad look before saying, "What's the point of apologizing...if no one will forgive you?" He exited her house, slamming her front door shut.

(f/n) widened her eyes as the door shut. Was she going to forgive him? Probably not; I mean, it was murder, for crying out loud. Then again, it was Ivan, her closest friend-after Alfred, of course. But now Alfred's dead and Ivan's gone insane for her, killing the person closest to her heart. She stood up and walked to her kitchen, where the phone was. She picked it up and hesitated. Should she tell that Ivan was the murderer, or should she cover for him? She made up her mind as she punched in the numbers.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, that's the end of it! Please review and give me critique; I'd appreciate other people helping me improve on my writing skills. Also, thanks for taking your time and reading this! You're awesome! I hope you liked it! Ciao!**

**~Nivotre**


End file.
